


The Other Side of the Story

by ShuckTsubo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this as, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckTsubo/pseuds/ShuckTsubo
Summary: A monologue about the truth behind the legend.





	The Other Side of the Story

You know the story, and you’ve heard the song. The massing darkness, consuming everything it touched. The seven heroes and their century-long battle against it. Their triumphant victory, fueled by the bonds they’ve made.

But every story has bias. They never tell everything that happened. And songs are even worse. Short, sweet, and able to move every being on the plane to action. But in that brevity, they pass over the truth.

You think you know the story, but you don’t. Not really. A half-complete tale isn’t much of a story at all, is it?

My name is John. And I think it’s about time I got to tell _my_ story.


End file.
